<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chances and New Beginnings by bachi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586416">Chances and New Beginnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachi/pseuds/bachi'>bachi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachi/pseuds/bachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon were inseparable, until Jeon Wonwoo Happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chances and New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello... it's me</p><p>Jk Hi guys!!! I'm back again with another SoonHoon au and this time I tried angst with them lol. Happy reading ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Strangers, acquaintance, friends, best friends, lovers.</em> These are so called phases of getting to know someone. Sometimes you get stuck with friends, or worse you go back on being strangers. But for Soonyoung and Jihoon, it’s a different story. Growing up together, attending their pre school and high school together only to be separated in college because they have different things to pursue in life. Soonyoung in Marketing and Jihoon in Foreign Studies but as a consolation, the two were enrolled in the same university, hugging each other tightly after knowing they both got in. They thought all goes well, or so Jihoon thought.<br/>
<br/>
Jihoon was awaken from his slumber by his alarm blaring. Another day, another gain. He sat up blinking his eyes trying to stay awake because he knows once his head hits the pillow he’s bidding goodbye to his first and second class. Decided that he needs to leave his bed and begin moving so that he won’t be late to his class, Jihoon stood up and walked towards the bathroom but was stopped when he heard his phone beeped.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>Let’s walk towards our first period together</em><br/>
<em>- Hosh</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Jihoon chuckled at the messaged and replied.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>We are staying in different dormitories and we both have different classes?</em><br/>
<em>- Ji</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
He puts down his phone when he gets a reply immediately.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>I checked both of our first class, and they are just in one hall, so get moving our else we will be both late. I’ll be there after half an hour</em><br/>
<em>- Hosh</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
Jihoon shook his head to his friend’s antics and went to the bathroom to wash himself and prepare for the day ahead.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Soonyoung did arrived after half an hour. “Wait, I’m coming!” Jihoon almost shouted while he puts on his shoes before grabbing his bag and opens the door to see his friend standing beside it. “You are a minute late” Soonyoung teased and Jihoon hits his arm before locking the door to his dorm. “You are so pushy you know?” He exclaimed as the two began walking towards the school grounds. “By pushy you mean trying to help you get on your class on time? Then okay I am very pushy” Soonyoung looked at him and Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Have you eaten breakfast?” he asked and Soonyoung nodded. “I know you didn’t even make yourself breakfast so here” He pulls out a sandwich and a bottle of orange juice. “You know me so well” Jihoon muttered before he began eating the sandwich that was handed to him. “Well being friends for years with you for sure I will know even the smallest detail in you” Soonyoung exclaimed and Jihoon choked from the sandwich and began coughing and Soonyoung immediately pats his back. “Are you okay?” he asked and Jihoon nodded before opening the bottle and sips the orange juice inside trying to hide the blush from his friend’s earlier remark. “What are your plans for today?” Jihoon asked, going back to eat the sandwich on his hand. “I will check out the dance club in our department, I saw one poster in the bulletin board yesterday when I am roaming around to familiarize myself in the campus” Soonyoung replied and Jihoon nods. “Well for sure you’ll be accepted, I’ve seen you dance since high school.” He exclaimed smiling at the guy beside him.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The two arrived at the campus grounds and began walking to their first class and Soonyoung chuckled. “Something funny?” Jihoon looked at him confused. “It’s just, the rooms of our first class are at the both ends of the hall. So if we are to meet halfway after class, we’re like those romantic scenes where the couple walks from both sides of the street and meets on the middle” Soonyoung said and Jihoon stared at the hallway ahead of him and blushed at the thought but hides it with a cough and Soonyoung looks down at him. “You sure you’re okay?” The latter asked and Jihoon just smiled at him. “Maybe it’s the sandwich, you didn’t put anything weird there right?” Soonyoung shook his head. “In fact, I put your favorite chocolate spread on it” Jihoon just stared at his friend. <em>I will know even the smallest detail about you.</em> “Uhm, I better go, don’t want to be late to my first class” Jihoon chuckled nervously and waves his hand before walking towards the other end of the hallway. Once he arrives at the room, he took a seat at the further back, trying to calm his nerves. “Are you nervous?” The guy beside him asked and smiled at him. “I’m Wonwoo” the guy introduced himself and Jihoon gave him a polite smile. “Jihoon, nice to meet you” Both of them had a little chat before the professor came and Jihoon’s class officially started.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve always wanted to work at the Russian embassy, I wanna know if spies still exists up to this day” Wonwoo said holding his laptop around his arms and Jihoon pursed his lips thinking the same thing. “That would be cool to discover” He added and both of them chuckled at their idea. First class went smoothly and now both are on the way to the cafeteria because they don’t have classes till 12 noon. “Jihoonie!” The two stopped walking, looking at the person who almost screamed Jihoon’s name. “Hey Soonyoung, how was your class?” Jihoon asked and Soonyoung smiled at him. “Class is okay, but am rushing towards my next class now. The latter replied looking at the two of them. “Ah by the way, this is Wonwoo. Wonwoo meet my best friend, Soonyoung” Jihoon said and the two exchanged greetings. “We’re heading off to the cafeteria now, you better get going” he added and Soonyoung nods. “See you later Ji, Wonwoo” Soonyoung said smiling at them before walking towards the end of the hallway. “Best friend, I dot think you are best friends” Wonwoo said as they began walking as well. “Why you sound unconvinced?” Jihoon asked. “I just feel like one of you don’t see the other as a friend” Wonwoo exclaimed. “You are...wrong, we are just friends and some people think we are a couple which is weird.” Jihoon shrugged and Wonwoo just stared at him for a while before the two leave their bags and walked to the food stalls.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Jihoon’s class went by and he was glad of the things he is learning at the university. He smiled at the thought of being one stop closer to his dream. “Are you staying at the dorms?” Wonwoo asked as he put his notes at his bag. “Yeah, my dorm is at the south wing” Jihoon replied and Wonwoo nods. “Am staying at the west wing, but it’s not like we are very far” Wonwoo exclaimed, grabbing his bag as they both walk outside the classroom. “Try having legs like mine and you’ll see” Jihoon joked and Wonwoo laughed. As the two of them walked outside the campus they saw a familiar figure waiting at the entrance. “Soonyoung?” Jihoon furrowed his eyebrows and walked closer. “Hey Ji!” Soonyoung said and smiled shyly when he saw Wonwoo. “Hi Wonwoo” Wonwoo nods at him. “Why are you still here?” Jihoon asked. “Well I waited for you so we can we walk together. Our dorms are close so I figured we can go together” Soonyoung said and Wonwoo coughed. Jihoon looked at Wonwoo sternly and the latter just shrugged trying to hide his smile. “Then let’s go?” Jihoon said pulling Wonwoo beside him and the three began walking towards the dormitories.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
They shared a few conversations but surprisingly Soonyoung was quiet the whole time which bothered Jihoon but decided to ignore it. “So I have to leave you guys from here, my dorm’s this way, see you guys tomorrow” Wonwoo said before going to the other hallway leaving Jihoon and Soonyoung alone. “You were awfully quiet earlier.” Jihoon said as they reach his dorm and Soonyoung played with his fingers and looks down. “Hey, tell me. What is it? What’s bothering you?” Jihoon said patting Soonyoung’s arm. “Will you help me get closer to Wonwoo?” Soonyoung said and Jihoon just stared at him, confused. “I think I like Wonwoo” he added and Jihoon gulped, trying to process what Soonyoung just told him. “Uhm, y-you like Wonwoo? Y-You just met him today?” He asked and Soonyoung smiled at him. “Maybe this is what they call it love at first sight?” Soonyoung replied and Jihoon just looked at his best friend, completely speechless. “You will help me right?” Soonyoung asked once more and Jihoon nodded slowly and he was pulled by Soonyoung to a tight hug. Jihoon don’t understand the fuzzy feeling in his stomach and the lightness of his heart. Before he could even comprehend his feelings, Soonyoung pulled away and ruffled his hair. “See you tomorrow! Same time” with that, Soonyoung walked away leaving Jihoon dumbfounded. Jihoon entered his dorm ignoring the luggages that were in front of the other room. He laid down to his bed, recalling all the things Soonyoung had told him. <em>I think, I like Wonwoo.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The smell of food woke Jihoon from his slumber. He stood up and walked outside of his room to check if he’s not imagining things because he remembers clearly that he was alone yesterday. He was surprised to see a tall man standing at the kitchen counter and his eyes lands at the food on the shared table. “They look tasty” Jihoon thought. “Uhm hi!” Jihoon snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see the man in front of him. “Good morning, my name is Mingyu. I am your roommate” the guy named Mingyu introduced himself and Jihoon nods. “I’m Jihoon, nice to meet you.” Mingyu smiled and removes the apron around his body. “Take a seat, I cooked this for the both of us. I can cook for us so no need to worry about your meals. We can share the funds for the groceries if you want” Mingyu proposed and Jihoon nods at his proposal. “That’s a good idea, because I can’t really cook so I guess you are a heaven sent” Jihoon said and Mingyu chuckled before they began eating.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
After a while, they were both getting ready when they hear a knock at the door. “That must be my best friend” Jihoon said as he grab his bag and makes his way to the door. “See you later Mingyu!” He exclaimed and Mingyu bid his farewell to the latter. “Someone is on time today” Soonyoung teased and Jihoon nudged his side. “My roommate arrived. And he cooks good food” Jihoon exclaimed and Soonyoung pouted, “then I don’t have to make your favorite sandwich anymore” Jihoon unconsciously stared at his lips before shaking his head. “Hey Jihoon! Hi Soonyoung” They stopped when they saw Wonwoo at the entrance. “Hey Wonwoo, how are you?” Soonyoung asked and Jihoon looked at his best friend. “All good Soonyoung, thanks for asking.” Wonwoo replied looking at Jihoon giving him a what is going on look and Jihoon just shrugged. “Ah by the way, we have a dance performance later at 2pm. You guys should come and watch us perform.” Soonyoung said looking at the two and Jihoon nods. “I think, Wonwoo and I are free, right?” Jihoon looked at Wonwoo, giving him a pleading look and Wonwoo smiled at Soonyoung and nods. “Oh yes, we will be there.” Wonwoo replied and Soonyoung gave him a wide smile. “Then I’ll see you guys later!” With that, Soonyoung left them and went towards his class. “What the hell is that Jihoon?” Wonwoo asked. “I don’t know Won,” Jihoon answered, his lips pursed trying to ignore the heavy feeling he had earlier.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
As students fill the auditorium, the more Soonyoung feels excited. It’s been a while since he performed in front of a crowd. “How are you feeling?” A student asked him and he smiled widely to the latter. “I am just excited that’s all” Soonyoung replied before he walks backstage and do some last minute preparations. “Come on Jihoon, over here!” Wonwoo said as he pull Jihoon towards the front seat. “Why do we have to seat in front?” Jihoon asked as he settles on one of the empty chairs. “Let’s just say I am looking forward to see Soonyoung dance, you’ve been always telling me how good of a dancer he is so that’s why I wanted to see it up close” Wonwoo replied as the two waited for the program to begin. The lights turned off indicating that it’s about to begin and everyone is sitting in anticipation, waiting for what the performers have in store. Two chinese students went out first and began dancing. “They look like they’re doing martial arts” Jihoon commented and Wonwoo nods. “Ah those are Junhui and Minghao, from the IT Department.” The latter said and Jihoon stared at them in awe. Their performance earned a lot of cheers and claps from everyone inside the auditorium. “Ah, Chan. Of course he’s here” Wonwoo exclaimed as the next performer walks towards the center of the stage. “How come you know all of them?” Jihoon asked furrowing his eyebrows at Wonwoo. “You can see them dancing in the school grounds so it’s not hard to notice them.” The latter smiled and Jihoon nods in agreement. He has seen some students who were dancing at the grounds before. A Michael Jackson song blasted through the speakers and the student began dancing and crowd began screaming. “Lee Chan! Lee Chan” the crowd chanted and Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Guess he has a lot of fans” he muttered and Wonwoo laughed. “He does a lot of female students cheering for him” Chan gave a bow to the audience after his performance and waved his hands as he go backstage and Jihoon felt the anticipation rising. “It’s his turn” he thought to himself. “I can’t wait to see Soonyoung” Jihoon snapped his head towards Wonwoo looking at him and Wonwoo shrugged. “We’re here for Soonyoung are we?” His classmate smiled and Jihoon nodded slowly and as he turned his head a man walked in the stage and he tried to contain himself from screaming. “Ah the main even” one of the students in their row commented. “They say he’s so good. Can’t wait to see his performance” the other student said and Jihoon smiled. He knows Soonyoung will give them a hell of a performance. Chris Brown’s Privacy began playing and everyone screamed from the song choice. “Oh we are getting a sexy performance?” Wonwoo said and Jihoon just looked at his best friend as he began dancing. Soonyoung’s body swayed gracefully as he hit every beat and for their entertainment, a few hip thrusts and body rolls were shown which earned a lot of screams from the students and Jihoon just stared at his friend while biting his lip. And when everyone thought Soonyoung was done, the man dropped down and grinded on the floor and almost everyone lost their mind, even Wonwoo, Jihoon couldn’t believe what he is seeing. He hasn’t seen Soonyoung did it which shocked him. As Soonyoung’s performance ended, he was joined by the other performers and made a last bow to the crowd. “I didn’t expect Soonyoung to be that good” Wonwoo exclaimed and Jihoon smiled, being proud of his best friend. Some students went and took pictures with them and when Soonyoung noticed them he waved his hands and walked towards them. “That performance was so good Soonyoung!” Wonwoo said as soon as Soonyoung came closer to them. “You think so?” Soonyoung said shyly and Jihoon nudged him. “You’re now being shy after all you’ve done in the stage?” He teased and the three of them laughed. “Let’s take a photo together” Soonyoung said and he asked one of the stufents to take a photo of them. “Uhm Ji, can you take a photo of me and Wonwoo?” Soonyoung asked, Jihoon blinked and nods. “Okay, come on” he said and Soonyoung and Wonwoo moved closer. There it was, the heavy feeling that Jihoon felt after Soonyoung said he liked Wonwoo. “3,2,1,” he said before taking a couple of photos. “Thanks Ji!” Soonyoung said as Jihoon hands his phone to him. “Uh, do you guys wanna go out and eat? Unless your free?” Soonyoung asked looking at the two of them and Wonwoo just shrugged. “We’re free actually so count me in” he answered and Jihoon felt their eyes on him waiting for his reply. <em>You will help me right?</em> Jihoon shook his head and smiled at the two. “You two go enjoy yourselves, I’ll head back to the dorm. I still feel kinda sleepy” he said and Soonyoung mouthed thank you to him and he waved before he leaves the auditorium. As he walk back towards the dormitory, Jihoon’s eyes began tearing up. He bit his lip trying to not make a sound as he stopped at tree when he felt his legs are giving up on him. Once his knees hit the grass, his tears began falling uncontrollably. He moved his hand to his chest trying to stop the hard feeling in his heart but failed. “Jihoon? Oh my God, Jihoon!” Mingyu ran towards him and kneels down to check on him. “Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?” He asked and Jihoon just looked at him, eyes filled with tears before shaking his head. “C-can you take me home?” Jihoon muttered and Mingyu nodded before helping Jihoon to stand up and they began walking back to their shared room.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Here have a drink” Mingyu said giving Jihoon a glass of water and the latter drank it slowly. After finishing the glass, Mingyu looked at Jihoon, worry is clearly evident in his eyes. “I am all ears, you can tell me everything. I will listen Jihoon.” Mingyu said reassuringly. Jihoon smiled a bit before taking a deep breath. “I’m....” he began but bites his lip as he feel the tears are coming back. Mingyu’s hands grabbed Jihoon’s trying to calm him down. “I’m in love with my best friend” he managed to say after a deep breath. “That’s great! W-why are you crying though?” Mingyu asked carefully and Jihoon looked at him with a bitter smile on his face. “Because he is in love with someone else. And it hurts for me because this love is just for sure one sided” Mingyu stood up from his seat and went towards Jihoon engulfing him in a hug and he let out the tears once more and cried in Mingyu’s arms. After a few minutes, Jihoon pulled away and hugged Mingyu one last time before going back to his room, hugging his pillow before closing his eyes trying to sleep away the heavy feeling in his heart. Morning came and the sunray woke up Jihoon. He walked towards the bathroom and he stares at the mirror, looking at his miserable self before taking a bath. “Good morning!” Mingyu greeted once he goes out of his room. “Morning” Jihoon replied giving Mingyu a small smile as he take a seat on looking at the food in front of him. “Pancake with a smiley face, this is so childish but I must say it’s cute” He commented and Mingyu pouted at him. “I just want you to smile before going to your class” he explained which earned a chuckle from Jihoon. “Don’t worry, it worked” he smiled a bit as he took a bite of the pancake. “Finish them up okay? I’ll go now or else am late to my class” Mingyu said before patting Jihoon’s arms and runs outside of their shared room. Jihoon stared at his plate, looking at the pancake one more time before eating all of it and prepares to go to his class.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Hey Ji!” Jihoon was shocked to see Soonyoung standing in front of his door. “W-what are you doing here?” He asked looking at him confused. “What do you mean why I’m here? Of course we are walking together to school but maybe this is the last time?” Soonyoung said when they started walking towards the university. “Last time? Finally grew tired of waiting for me?” Jihoon joked trying not to sound bitter. “Well... I want to walk with Wonwoo, we had so much fun stuff yesterday and I feel like I can start from there” Soonyoung said smiling widely. “If that is okay with you?” He added and Jihoon just shrugged. “It’s fine, do your thing, I’ll just come up with a random excuse if he asks” He answered and Soonyoung pulled him for a hug. “Thanks Ji! You are the best!” He exclaimed and Jihoon just gave him a small smile. His classes went by fast and decided to go home instead when one of their professors didn’t show up. “Hey are you okay?” Wonwoo asked and Jihoon looked at him and nods. “Yeah am good, why?” He asked back and Wonwoo just shrugged and leans on his desk. “You seem...down?” He commented and Jihoon just sighed. “I just need sleep, that’s all” he added and Wonwoo decided not ask further. “See you tomorrow” Jihoon said, leaving Wonwoo in their classroom. As he walk towards the halls, he saw the music room and stopped his tracks. He carefully walked closer to see if no one is there. Seeing that the room is empty, he went inside and go straight away to the piano in the middle of the room. Jihoon has been playing instruments since he was a kid. He even have a music room back at home. Whenever he feels down, he just plays his piano and pours out all his emotions to it and somehow, he feels better afterwards. Lifting the lid carefully, he smiled a bit before his fingers began pressing the piano keys. He closed his eyes as he let out all the pumped up feeling inside him not caring if anyone might hear him playing from the outside. He stops playing after a few minutes, sighing in relief and smiled a bit. Feeling relieved, he stood up and nods to himself. “Guess I need to go back on writing songs again” he muttered before putting the lid down and walks out of the room.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Why you didn’t walk with us this morning?” Wonwoo asked when he saw Jihoon arrived at their classroom a few minutes after he and Soonyoung. Jihoon just shrugged and sat down. “I just choose to sleep a bit more and besides, Soonyoung likes to go with you anyway” he said and Wonwoo stared at him in disbelief. “Why would he leave his best friend behind?” He asked once more and Jihoon turned his head to him. “Sometimes you need new company, or you might grow tired of each other” he answered. “Sounds like a couple fight to me” Wonwoo said and Jihoon just chuckled at him. “Well apparently we’re not a couple” before Wonwoo could say something their professor came and their classes began afterwards. Jihoon went to the field nearby to their building after their class, Wonwoo left to go to the library to read some books. He was sitting peacefully enjoying the wind breeze to his face when Soonyoung sat beside him. “Found you finally!” He said while he tries to regain his breath. “I tried to look for you but you are not woth Wonwoo, he told me that you might be here so here I am” he added smiling widely at Jihoon and the latter just stared at his smiling friend before turning his head away. “Soonyoung... I-I need to tell you something” Jihoon said and Soonyoung moved closer. “I’ve got something to tell you as well” He said and Jihoon pursed his lips. “Tell me yours first then” he said and Soonyoung smiled excitedly. “Am gonna take Wonwoo to a date!” He exclaimed and Jihoon can feel his heart being torn into pieces. “T-That’s great!” He managed to say and gave him a smile. “I’m kinda nervous though” Soonyoung said before sighing and Jihoon looked at him, confused. “If you are gonna take him to a date, then why you look so bothered?” He asked while staring at the sky. “I just don’t want to mess things up. I want to impress him” Soonyoung answered and Jihoon crumpled his hands into a fist. “Just be yourself Soonyoung.” He said before looking at his best friend. “It’s better to be real and honest than trying to hide under a facade and be somebody else” he added as he looks back at the sky. “Thanks Ji, what were you gonna tell me by the way?” Soonyoung asked as he sit closer to Jihoon. “Ah, nevermind that. I can say it some other time” Jihoon answered and Soonyoung nudged him. “Come one tell me” his best friend insisted. <em>I think I’m in love with you.</em> Jihoon looked at Soonyoung and smiled a bit “I think I’m gonna start writing songs again” he said and Soonyoung looked at him in shock. “Really?! That is awesome! You finally got back your motivation! Who’s your inspiration?” He teased and Jihoon chuckled.<em> It’s you, idiot.</em> “Well I saw a piano in the music room and I played and that’s where all of a sudden I began thinking of writing music again” he explained and Soonyoung smiled widely. “I am so happy for you” he exclaimed and Jihoon smiled back looking at the green field in front of them. <em>I would be more happy if it’s gonna be you and me </em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“What are you doing?” Mingyu asked, peeking at Jihoon’s slightly opened door. “Uh nothing” he replied and Mingyu proceeds to go inside of his room and looks at the paper. “Sorry I am nosy but you’ll get used to me” He joked and Jihoon just shook his head. “A-Are you writing a song? Wow so my roommate is a future diplomat slash songwriter, damn” Mingyu exclaimed after taking a look at the paper. “It’s just a hobby, Mingyu. I don’t myself doing this as a profession.” Jihoon replied looking at Mingyu. “I saw the lyrics, how are you these past few days?” His roommate asked sitting on the floor. “To be honest? Worst. Everyday I just continue to love him even if I see him loving someone else” Jihoon said sighing. “But somehow I feel better, I just pour it out through songwriting. Sometimes, loving someone means you give the person you love the happiness he is aiming for, even if it means you need to let go” He added giving Mingyu a little smile and the latter just pats his knee. “I know what else can make you feel better.” Mingyu said standing up dusting off his pants. “What?” Jihoon wondered putting the paper and his pencil on the side. “Ice cream. Nothing beats ice cream when cheering people up” Mingyu answered, smiling widely at Jihoon amd latter just chuckled. “Come on, am craving for ice cream. My boyfriend doesn’t want me to eat ice cream unless I finish studying. And I have so much right now” his roommate whined and Jihoon just looked at him. A tall grown man, whining like a 5 year old kid. “Okay, let’s get you some ice cream and study at the ice cream parlor nearby” Jihoon said and Mingyu looked at him before he runs towards him and hugs him tightly. “Thank you Jihoon!” He exclaimed. “You are a heaven sent.” And Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah come on let’s go before I change my mind” he pulled away from the hug and pushes Mingyu out of his room and grabs his keys and his wallet.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Ah you don’t know how much I’ve been craving for ice cream” Mingyu exclaimed as he scooped a mouthful from the cup he is holding, stuffing it in his mouth. “My boyfriend is a spawn of the devil when it comes to studying. He’s so strict like he’s one of my professors at the university” He added and Jihoon chuckled from his comment. “I know one person who is like your boyfriend, my classmate who is close to me. Whenever we are in the library he just wants to get things done and I’m like can we even have a break? And he will look at me like I’m about to commit a sin.” Jihoon said before taking a scoop of his ice cream. Both of them enjoyed their ice cream but as Jihoon turns to the other side his eyes widened. Soonyoung and Wonwoo were walking towards their direction but both are busy talking to each other. “Oh shit, we need to hide!” Jihoon pulled Mingyu towards a dark alleyway and Mingyu was shocked to the latter’s actions. “What are you doing? Why are we hiding?” he asked and Jihoon just looked at the road. “Don’t make a sound, I saw them” He exclaimed and Mingyu didn’t need any additional information from Jihoon. As the two eyed the road carefully, two guys passed by the alleyway not noticing them. Jihoon assured that they were far away enough for them to leave. Jihoon just stared at them as they both go towards the end of the road. “So who’s your bestfriend from there? Cause one guy is familiar to me.” Mingyu asked squinting his eyes to look at the pair walking away from them. “The blonde guy is my best friend and the guy beside him is Wonwoo, my classmate that he likes” Jihoon answered looking at Mingyu, giving him a confused look to his shocked face. “Wait, Wonwoo?” Mingyu asked once more and Jihoon rolled his eyes. “You’re not helping, and yes Jeon Wonwoo. That is his full name” He answered and Mingyu looked down at Jihoon. “Your best friend likes my boyfriend? What in the world is happening?” It was now Jihoon’s turn to get shocked from what Mingyu just told him. “What? Wonwoo is your boyfriend? How the hell did that happen?” Mingyu sighed and threw the empty cup at the nearby trash bin. “So he is the guy Wonwoo had been telling me” Mingyu said. “He told me there’s this guy who always comes to him and talks to him. But he’s shy to say that he has a boyfriend because apparently Wonwoo is a bit of an introvert so I told him just go with him and have friends since Wonwoo doesn’t really have that much friends.” He added. “Soonyoung would be devastated once he knows about this.” Jihoon looked at Mingyu worriedly and Mingyu scratched the back of his head. “Actually, Wonwoo is gonna tell him today about him having a boyfriend and that he only sees Soonyoung as a friend, I hope it goes well though.” Mingyu said and Jihoon sighed completely worried about his best friend. Jihoon was sitting on their shared couch, still thinking about how would Soonyoung react to the situation he is in. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. He stood up and opened it, surprised to see Soonyoung. “H-hey, how did your date go?” Jihoon asked trying to sound like nothing’s wrong. But as soon as he sees Soonyoung’s eyes he knew, “He told me he has a boyfriend Ji.” Soonyoung began and Jihoon couldn’t help but to feel hurt as well. <em>You don’t deserve this</em> “I’m sorry Soonyoung” Jihoon muttered before pulling his best friend to a hug and Soonyoung’s cries became harder. They stood there a few minutes before Soonyoung calmed down and pulled away from the hug. “What do you want?” Jihoon asked playing with Soonyoung’s fingers. “I just want to be alone maybe. Thank you Ji” With that Soonyoung gave Jihoon a little smile and leaves him. Jihoon rested his back on the door once he goes inside, he bit his lip trying not to cry. “What’s the matter, why are you crying?” Mingyu walked closer to his roommate and Jihoon chuckled. “I don’t even know why I am crying, Wonwoo told Soonyoung. And Soonyoung came here to tell me and he looks so hurt and I can’t even do something or else he might know that I like him.” He managed to say and Mingyu sighed. “You have to tell him Jihoon, or else you’ll be left with regrets and a heavy feeling in your heart” Jihoon nods at him. “I know, maybe sooner or later I’ll tell him”<em> Even if our friendship is at risk </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The following day, Wonwoo had told Jihoon everything that went down yesterday and he assured Wonwoo that everything is gonna be okay. “How come I didn’t know that you are roommates with my boyfriend?” Jihoon shrugged. “Maybe because you don’t see me there? Or I don’t see you there?” he answered. The two of them continued talking when Soonyoung appeared to their classroom. “Jihoon” Soonyoung called and Jihoon turned his head and walked towards him. “Why are you here? Don’t you have class?” he asked and Soonyoung just looked at him. “We need to talk” Soonyoung replied which made Jihoon turned to look at Wonwoo and the latter just gave him an apologetic look earning him a glare in return. The best friends walked towards the open field and sat on the empty space nearby. Before Jihoon could even speak Soonyoung beat him to it. “Is it true?” Jihoon looked at him trying to look like he doesn’t know what Soonyoung is asking him. “Wonwoo told me something else yesterday, he told me that you liked me. So tell me, is it true?” Soonyoung asked once more and Jihoon felt like he cannot run away with this anymore, that he needs to tell Soonyoung the truth. He took a deep breath gathering up the courage and turns at Soonyoung. <em>It’s now or never</em> “Yes, I like you” He answered before looking away, not wanting to see Soonyoung’s reaction. Both of them were quiet for a while before Soonyoung broke the silence. “Since when?” He asked and Jihoon looked down and his fingers played with the grass. “I only realized my feelings when we entered the university, when you met Wonwoo.” He began. “I thought I was just being selfish because my best friend wants to be with someone new. My heart was feeling heavy and I can’t even explain why I am feeling this way, until one day someone made me realized that I am falling for you. And I proved it when you started spending time with Wonwoo more.” Jihoon sighed trying his best not to cry in front of Soonyoung. “But why you helped me?” Soonyoung was confused at the moment and Jihoon chuckled before looking at Soonyoung, his eyes glistening with tears and a bitter smile on his lips. “They say you do things for your beloved just to make them happy, even if your own happiness is at stake.” he replied before turning away as he wiped the tears that ran down to his cheeks. “I’m… I’m sorry Ji I—“ Soonyoung was speechless and all he can do is to look at the crying man beside him. “It’s okay, I don’t want you to pity me.” Jihoon stood up looking at Soonyoung one last time. “I just need time to heal. Who knows maybe you get your shit together by that time. But right now, both of us needs to heal and once we are done, we can start from there” He said before giving his best friend a small smile. “See you, Soonyoung.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
4 years later<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Today is your big day! I am so proud of you my son” Mrs. Lee exclaimed hugging her son tightly. “Thank you so much mom, I’m one step closer to my dream.” Jihoon said fixing the toga he is wearing. After that incident with Sooyoung, Jihoon focused on his studies more and tried to ignore most of Soonyoung’s calls and texts. Not because he hates him but because he is scared that he Soonyoung might return his feelings out of pity and he don’t want to be a rebound of Soonyoung’s feelings. With the help of his roommate, who check on him almost every day, Jihoon managed to put aside his feelings for Soonyoung and focus on his degree. And now the day that he’s been waiting for has arrived, his graduation. He walked towards his designated seat and was glad that he was seating beside Wonwoo and not some random student in their class. His relationship with Wonwoo didn’t even change a bit. Jihoon knew his intentions were clear and that Wonwoo don’t mean any harm to his best friend. The graduation ceremony went well smoothly, Jihoon smiled when his name was called to accept the diploma. So this is what it feels like to get a degree. He walked up towards the stage and took the diploma and looked at his mom waving his hand as she smiles proudly to her son’s achievement. And as Jihoon turns to walk down the stage, he saw Soonyoung looking at him. He looked back for a minute before he walked down the stage and went back to his seat. “You saw him?” Wonwoo asked and Jihoon nodded at him. “You guys really need to talk.” he added and Jihoon sighed “I know, I’ll talk to him later because for sure our mom’s gonna meet after this.” Wonwoo pats his classmate’s arm and smiles at him. “You’ll be fine” Jihoon chuckled at those words. <em>I hope so</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Soonyoungie!” Jihoon’s mom exclaimed when she saw Soonyoung hugging him and congratulating him.</p><p>“Thank you Mrs. Lee” Soonyoung replied with a polite smile and tries not to look at Jihoon. “Okay both of you wait here while we go and freshen up and after that off we go to the joint celebration” Mrs. Kwon said before pulling Jihoon’s mom with her to the nearest bathroom. An awkward silence filled between them and it was Jihoon who decided to break it off. </p><p>"Wanna go to the fields?” He asked and Soonyoung nods giving Jihoon a small smile. Soonyoung stopped once they arrived at a familiar place. “This place...” he muttered and Jihoon smiled at him. “Ah yeah, this is the place where I confessed and the same place where you told me that you are going on a date with Wonwoo” he teased before sitting down at the ground closing his eyes feeling the wind breeze hitting his face. Soonyoung followed after a while. “Congratulations. You are now a degree holder” Jihoon began and Soonyoung chuckled. “Thank you, so are you” he replied. “How are you Soonyoung?” Jihoon asked turning his hesd towards his best friend. “Good but not better.” Soonyoung replied. “It’s hard to not have your best friend with you for the past 3 years.” He added and Jihoon nods in agreement. “Yeah it was tough for me as well” he muttered. “Jihoon, I kinda sorted out my feelings, and..” Soonyoung looked at Jihoon with hopeful eyes smiling at him. “And I realized, I can’t go on a day without you. W-would you be fine with me asking you out?” He asked and Jihoon looked at him wide eyed, completely shocked from what Soonyoung had told him. It was not the words he expected Soonyoung to say. “I don’t know what to say” Jihoon replied and Soonyoung shook his head. “You don’t have to answer me now, just go out with me and until you are sure of your feelings then we can go from there” he said trying to assure Jihoon that it’s okay. “I’m sorry, Soonyoung” Jihoon said and Soonyoung’s face turned gloomy. “I can’t do this right now.” Jihoon stood up and ran away leaving a crying Soonyoung behind.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>5 years later</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was your usual morning, so as to Jihoon as he walked out of his apartment and made his way to his office but stopping by at the cafe near his place to grab some breakfast. After graduating, he was employed to the embassy of Japan and he couldn’t help but to feel ecstatic. He was so excited to share it to his family and friends when he got the job. “Told you, you’ll get it” Wonwoo said when they meet one evening. They talked a few things about each other. Wonwoo getting the job he wanted at the Russian embassy and Mingyu at an advertising agency. The couple also told him that they are currently living together which made Jihoon smile. “I am so happy for you guys! Congratulations” he exclaimed and the couple smiled at him. “Well how’s Soonyoung?” Mingyu asked which earned him a hard nudge on his side from Wonwoo and Jihoon shook his head seeing Mingyu’s pain. “I think he is fine, my mom told me he’s currently working at a corporation” Wonwoo looked at him carefully and takes a bite of the food. “Do you think there’s still a chance for you two?” He asked and Jihoon shrugged. “If we cross paths again and if he still feels the same way then maybe there’s still a chance” he answered as take a sip of his drink as the three enjoyed the rest of the evening together. Finishing his quick breakfast, he made his way towards the train station and stopped at the pedestrian lane when the signal turned red, taking a sip of his coffee as he wait for the light to turn green. He looked at the people on the other side of the pedestrian and his eyes widened when he saw a familiar figure. There he was, at the other side of the road, Kwon Soonyoung, looking at him. Jihoon don’t know what to feel at the moment and before he could even comprehend the situation, the signal light turned green. As the people began walking, the gap between Jihoon and Soonyoung closes. Jihoon knew it was this moment that he told Wonwoo. He was feeling all sorts of things that his heart is about to combust as he walk closer to Soonyoung. Both of them stopped in the middle of the pedestrian and Soonyoung smiled at him. “Hey Jihoon” he said and Jihoon smiled back st him. “Hello, Soonyoung” he replied.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>Maybe it’s time for that another chance...</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>Maybe it’s a start of something new.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for your time reading my new au!!! Hope you had a wonderful time ^_^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>